User blog:RyuChanVEVO/RBS Volume 1 (page 1)
Oh, hi! I didn't see you come in. Hello and welcome to Ask That Guy With the Gl-wait, wrong series. This is a thing on the internet where a guy who's known for something else decided to answer questions with humorous results. Entirely different. More like Strong Bad emails. *That's sexual harassment! by FoolishMortalFOOL **? by Stone Roger **lol! by Roranoa zoro Ah, the perfect sign that we're off to a good start. START THE RBS! *ok have fun see you when you get back by Caring16 Um, thanks? I did? *Hey, Ryu-chan! Who are you and do you want your porn? And why should we follow you? What's a good question to ask to you? And will you enjoy your vacation? and will you answer this question in 3 words? Are you crazy? What's your most embrassing moment? Why like OP? Fav character? Least? Am I annoying you with so many questions? ANd..........here's your bomb!! How do you react to that? ANd you should have expected this since this is like the SBS!!!! by FoolishMortalFOOL **do you want to be eaten alive by richie or Wapol?!!! DON! or POW!! Right in the kisser!! Do you hail the bronze statue?!!! will you give me a smoothie!!! Are you a failure!!! What is the color of your poop?!! Why so not SERIOUS?!!! what kind of fatality that I should give you? and are you brain dead yet from all this questioning? Coke or Pepsi? how much Beli do you cost? by FoolishMortalFOOL You again? Here we go! I am Ryu-Chan and I don't need your silly porn. The internet takes care of that for me. You should follow me because, if you didn't want to, why would you ask me more questions then any other user? Um...yes, I will enjoy the vacation I just returned from. In three words? No. Am I crazy? I like to believe you guys are the crazy ones. Each follower with their own case of stockholm syndrome. Most embarrassing moment is probably being caught with my middle finger up on the roller coaster picture over vacation. But I don't get embarrassed much, for I have little shame. Hhmm, why like OP? An age old question. What the crap it means, I can't tell you. My favorite character is obviously Akumai. He rocks! Least favorite is that "Luffy" jerk. He's an outlaw who shatters your dreams if you do something as trivial as making someone cry. All of his crewmates are kidnapped, if you think about it. I hate that guy. How could you be annoying me? This is encouraged! ANd........a bomb? Sweet! With this I can free Private O'Mannings from the Kazuloos! I'll just store this safely in my pants. ANd I did expect it. Duh. Okay, more questions. No, I don't. Between DON and POW right in the kisser? Well, I guess I have always wanted to go to the moon, but I can't turn on old-man Tom. I have to go with DON. DON! If the bronze statue is a reference, I don't get it! Yay! Get your own smoothie, you mooching weirdo! Or as Caring would say, "wiredo". If I was a failure, would I be here answering your pathetic questions for some cheap laughs? The answer is "Hell Yeah"! Let me check my poop...(If you want Ryu to answer "Plaud", press 4. If you want Ryu to say "Tye-Dye", call 555-FAKE-#-5032. If you want Ryu to answer "I can't poop", go @%&$ yourself. If you don't want Ryu to answer, be DancePowderer) What part of this isn't SERIOUS? You should give me the kind of fatality that makes the announcer of Quake III say "fatality" in his dark, echoey, sexy voice. I was braindead WAY before your silly questions. Neither coke nor pepsi. They both suck. Come on, man. I'm priceless. Which is another way to say that I'm worthless. *Hope u come back in One Piece of $h!t -yours truly the one who is gonna kill you Monkey.D.Me by Monkey.D.Me That better not be the treasure at the end of the Grand Line. Though, I'm sure Luffy will appreciate it no matter what One Piece is. And Sanji will get to call it "the $h!tty treasure". But if you think you can kill me, I welcome it. You know my full name, where I live, and my weakness; things that can hurt me. So go on, kill me. I'll be waiting. *Nice to meet you Ryucchi! I have some questions! There's this guy who stands outside my work place every day and when I leave to go home he whistles and says pretty sexual and angry things. Should I buy him a latte to calm him down? There's this lady who comes over to my house when my step dad isn't home and her and my mom run into their room and lock the door and don't leave for about an hour. Do you think they're angry with my step dad? What's your favorite color? What is the average air-speed velocity of an unladen swallow? My parents got a divorce... Do you think I was the reason? What is the meaning of life? Who's buried in Grant's tomb? Where is the Lost City of Atlantis? Whatcha dooooin'? Why? Why? Why? Ok! Love ya buh bye! Do you get that reference? Are you even old enough to get the reference? ... Ok I think that's it. Don't die in Tennessee! by Galcion Oh boy, another big one! Well, let's-a go! It's a pleasure to meet you, too. I'm ready! A latte would be a bad idea. This guy needs something powerful. Buy him a 5-pack of beer. Make sure he drinks the whole thing! Then, you can send him home a happy man. You can even hear his wife's tears of joy from across the street. Sounds like their having fun. Those two? No, their not angry with your stepdad. In fact, they're having a great time. Walk into their bedroom and see for yourself! Blue. No, yellllooooowwww! European or African? Of course you were the reason. The meaning of life? Come on, man. It was in the Hitchhiker's Guide! The answer to life is Ryu-Chan! Ah-ha! You tried to trick me with the Grant's tomb thing. Grant isn't burried there! M.D.M is, after his last attempt at killing me. Atlantis is sunken at the bottom of the Nile River. Those currents are strong! But has anybody ever checked the Nile? No! I'm studying...this...um...porn. Yeah, that's it. Porn. Why? You should know that! Why? Because your just as pervy as I am! Why? God didn't invent Google Images for nothing! Did I get the reference? Well, I've heard that phrase a lot. I'm guessing the one you refered to is....Animaniacs? No, I'm not old enough. Don't worry, I won't died! Category:Blog posts